Power of a Forgotten Heart
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Rune Niwa was an infamous Fortune Teller for the Niwa clan. That is, until Syaoran Hikari enters her life. Now the two must deal with both an invasion by the Hikari clan and their feelings for one another. Can this romance survive?
1. Prelude to a Forgotten heart

**Prelude to the forgotten heart**

"_Brother, you do realize that your little game of toying with other's hearts will be your downfall. I can already see that your death will be caused by the power of a forgotten heart."_

"_Syaoran, can you do me a little favor?"_

"_Depends…"_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!! I was chosen to steal the Niwa clan's beloved fortune-teller NOT you! I don't need to listen to your ignorant ramblings about my undoing!"_

"_Well don't say I didn't warn you…"_

* * *

"_Why? Why did you betray me?! How could you toy with me when I actually cared about you! I stopped my father from killing you!"_

"_Shut up you stupid wench! I came here to either steal you from the Niwa clan, or to kill you before you kill us!"_

"_If I have to die, then at least tell me what your real name is…"_

"_I think I'll grant your pathetic request…my name is Rath Hikari."_

"_You're, you're a HIKARI?! I should have listened to my brother's warning. If I must die by the hand of the Light clan, then I'll die with the knowledge that I'm taking you with me to hell!" _

_She pulled out her mother's gift tears and hatred in her eyes. Rath looked on in amusement when she pulled out her Tarot Cards and began chanting in a mystic language long forgotten. His amusement turned to shock and fury! She was summoning an ancient staff that had been long lost. She took hold of the staff and said, "Now you die. I hope you enjoyed tormenting my heart. After I get rid of you, I'll forget I ever had one when I see Krad…"_

_And so, Syaoran had indeed told the truth. His older brother, Rath, was killed by the Fortune Teller whose broken heart now lay forgotten. That is, until Dark finally intervened…_

* * *

"Why won't you stay dead already dammit!!" roared the only female member in the Niwa clan who could join Dark in battle and live. 

"_If I die, then I'll take you with me! I will never forgive you for killing my older brother!"_ cried Krad as she started throwing explosives at him.

"Sis! Look out; the bombs you're holding are going to explode!" warned Dark. She barely threw them in time at Krad, but he got behind them and let the explosion take him to the foolish woman. Too bad he didn't count how many bombs she threw at him.

The resulting blast didn't carry him to her; it practically hurtled both of them into a nearby cliff! And for some reason, they landed on top of each other. Which had been Dark's plan all along.

Krad came to a minute later only to discover that his lips were touching the woman he was about to attack! He got up pretty quickly with a flustered look. Why on earth did he have to land in that particular position?! Landing on top of her was bad enough, but this? It was too much for him to take!

She woke up with a strange sensation…why did it feel so damn familiar?! Then she remembered Rath, and his betrayal of her fragile heart. She woke up very quickly and boy was she pissed at Dark! If he hadn't called out to her at that particular time then this wouldn't have happened! There was only one thought on her mind at that point…_MUST KILL DARK!!!!!!_

"DARK! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Relax, Rune! It's not like I meant for that to happen!" lied Dark. Too bad he didn't lie very well in front of her…

"Krad, I'll deal with you after I kicked his ass for that stunt! Don't take that landing position personally; I'm still going to annihilate the Hikari clan for what they did to me…" said Rune, very pissed and very embarrassed for what just happened.

"Oh Shit! I better run before she kills me!" said Dark as he attempted to run. Rune was pissed at him; he should have known that she'd get even more furious if he ran!

* * *

Back at the Niwa mansion, Dark was in critical condition thanks to his sister's attack. She literally beat him within an inch of his life! The head of the Niwa clan approved of her punishment for his humiliating stunt. She decided to do a fortune for her brother… 

**"_Oh spirits of the earth and stars, hear my cry! I call upon you to show me what I seek to see. Answer me and let thy fate be known! KAI!!"_**

The cards glowed and started to circle Rune. Slowly the rapid circling of the cards stopped. She let the will of fate to show her Dark's fate. It said as the cards began to move again… "Your brother shall live with many a reminder of his stupidity. He shall be torn by his duty to family and his fate to battle an ancient foe. His decision shall either kill you, or free you from a wound that has yet to heal. _By the way, next time try not to hit him so hard on the head. His mind may be damaged beyond repair if you repeat your revenge upon him._

"Show me one instant that his mind actually worked to begin with…" muttered Rune. Fate laughed as it slowly disappeared into the abyss. It always came when she called; mainly because the child was never tempted to cross Death's path by asking for her own future. That was the main reason that true Tellers were killed. They grew too overconfident and called Death to them by trying to see their own future. Though the girl was able to bypass that law by having her other half do it for her. She has only done this once, and she escaped Death by a mere technicality. She did not want to cross him again.


	2. Hikari clan tempts Fate

**Hikari clan tempts Fate**

"Syaoran, we want you to kidnap the psychic and bring her to us. If you cannot do that then you must kill her. Is that understood?" said the leader of the Hikari clan.

"NO! I will not repeat that incident again! Give me one reason I should do this!"

"Do this and you shall have your revenge on the witch who murdered him," he retorted.

_Yeah right. She had every right to kill him; I know I've been tempted to do so when I realized the truth._

It became very clear that the leader was trying to be rid of him. Why else would he give him this suicidal mission?! Syaoran saw by the look in his eyes that nothing he said or did would change the fool's mind.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I won't kill her if I can't retrieve her. Got that OLD MAN?!" growled Syaoran.

"What you do to that witch is of no concern to us."

Syaoran Hikari prepared to leave the safety of the temple. He knew that this was the last time he would ever see it again. He turned into his alter ego, Krad, and took flight.

* * *

Fate itself was disturbed by the Hikari's actions. By sending that boy to remove its favorite teller, they have inadvertently tipped the balance in the worst way possible! They had crossed Fate, and now they would have to live with the dark consequences. The Hikari clan shall know the meaning of Fool's doom.

* * *

Krad was minding his own business when he sensed it. The balance had shifted; and that meant trouble, especially for him! He swore that if he ever returned he would kill the idiots who sent him to do their dirty work! He was put into an even fouler mood when Dark and Rune appeared. This was definitely not a good day for him…

"Well, well…if it isn't Krad. What the hell are you doing in our territory?!" growled Dark.

"I wouldn't be here at all if I had any say in this matter. Those fools forced me to come here!" retorted Krad.

"How can someone force a cold-hearted entity to do their dirty work?" asked Rune.

"If I had refused, they would have killed me and sent someone else. I can guarantee that if I ever get my hands on them; I'll strangle them!" griped Krad.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" said Dark.

"Do I look like I really want to bother you?! I just want to be left alone and they never seem to take a damn hint!"

"I think I'll kill you anyway. You lot have yet to show that you can be sincere!" said Rune.

"Let me guess. You're the fortune teller who killed Rath…"

"Come to seek vengeance?"

"Hell no. He deserved to die. If only that damn fool had listened to my warning!"

"So you told him that the psychic would murder him?"

"No…all I said was that if he kept toying with people's hearts it would be his demise."

"I'm gonna kill you anyway. I need something to keep me entertained." Rune said evilly.

"Knock yourself out. I'm going back."

* * *

Dark left to take a nap. Rune was left alone with Krad. She would never forgive the Hikari clan; not after Rath betrayed her.

* * *

Rune took her staff and released its magic. Her Tarot cards flew in a circle all around her. Krad was impressed and freaked out at the same time!

"I call upon the power of **MIRAGE**! Show this teme what he fears the most! **Kai**!"

Krad saw the one thing he feared. His older brother telling him that he was worthless and the weakest Hikari of all time. He couldn't handle it then, but he knew what to do if he ever heard someone use it against him. He went past the illusion and went straight for the girl.

"Shit!" yelped Rune.

"I don't want to hurt you…" started Krad.

"Someone has already beaten you when it comes to pain. I call upon the power of the **Blade**! Show this man what true pain feels like! **Kai**!"

Her staff transformed into a deadly blade full of suffering. She had discovered long ago how to turn her pain into a weapon. Krad already knew the worst definition of pain. But he wasn't about to reveal that yet.

When Rune realized that it wouldn't work, she decided to end this.

"I call on the undying **Flame **of the pure heart! Let my forgotten heart purge this world of his insolence! **Ka**—," started Rune when Krad snuck up behind and knocked her out cold. He caught her before she fell and gently lowered her to the ground. He was telling the truth about not wanting to hurt her. It was then that his human side suddenly took control back from him. Syaoran was furious; mostly at the Hikari clan, but also at his alter ego!

* * *

Rune was shocked at seeing someone sitting next to her. Especially since her wings hadn't scared him away like it did the other boys! (This in Rune's opinion, was the real reason why she had worked so hard to control the **Flight Tarot** card.)

"You're finally awake…"

"Bite me creep. I don't need any lip from you!" growled Rune.

"What made you think that I'd be a creep?"

"Do you really need to ask?!"

"Bad question…I wonder why that blond guy took off so fast after he set you down."

"EH?! Krad took off?! Great, now I'll have to deal with my baka brother…"

* * *

"ACHOO!!" said Dark. The sneeze woke him up pretty effectively.

"Heh, guess Rune must be griping about me…I think I'll give her some good reasons why…"

* * *

"You do know that old saying that if someone talks about you behind their back they'll sneeze, right?"

"Damn! I forgot about that! Great, just great!"

"Why were you and blondie fighting?"

"Because of what his clan put me through, I'll never forgive them. Before that baka nii-san of mine shows up, would you tell me your name?" said Rune who wasn't going to fall for the Hikari clan's tricks ever again.

"It's Syaoran."

"I meant your last name!"

"I don't want to be reminded of the bastards who banished me, if you'll excuse my language."

"Fine, but if you're a Hikari, then I'll have to kill you!"

"I'm surprised about the fact that you didn't notice that I wasn't shocked about your wings…"

"I'm shocked that she's even speaking to a guy who isn't from our family!" laughed Dark.

"Is that the baka nii-san you're referring to?"

"How'd you ever guess?" retorted Rune.

"You wouldn't act so casually if he wasn't family…"

"So, did Krad live? And who exactly is this guy?"

"He fled after he put her on the ground and saw me. And my name is Syaoran, if you must know!" growled Syaoran.

"Down boy! After what happened to my sister, it's only natural that I'd be suspicious."

* * *

Rune tried to lift her wings, but they fell limp beside her. She tried to stand up, only to have her knees buckle from under her and caused her to fall. She was surprised that she wasn't on the ground when she realized Syaoran had caught her. He gently sat her down; and managed to ignore her death glare. That alone impressed Dark; most guys would have been scared out of their minds if they ever were on the receiving end of her glare!

Rune tried to stand up, only to realize that she couldn't. Dark looked at her quizzically and finally asked, "Um, Rune? Did you use up all of your energy trying to kill Krad?"

"Well what do you know; my brother isn't the idiot that acts like!"

"I heard her try to say an incantation while she was fighting Blondie, but he knocked her out before she could finish it. She might be suffering the backlash of the unreleased energy."

Dark started laughing at the description of Krad!

"So, what am I going to do?! Backlash energy doesn't fade away so quickly!" groaned Rune.

"Looks like one of us is gonna have to carry you…" grinned Dark.

"Great, so I have to choose between a grinning moron and a guy I hardly know…"

"Hey!" said Dark.

"I think we might as well trust him…for now. Is that okay with you Syaoran?"

"I don't mind. Good thing I'm not a creep, eh?"

"Ha-ha, let's get this thing over with…" griped Rune.

Dark led the way back to the house. Their father was surprised to see an unknown boy carrying his daughter, but he let it slide. Syaoran was offered a place to stay for the night after he helped Rune. Since her mood had improved (slightly), she offered to read his fortune. He accepted it, and was surprised at how easily she could summon the shadow of Fate. But before she could start the circle, Dark came in and said, "Rune, wait until morning. The last thing we need is you collapsing on us in that circle of yours."

Rune left the circle, and went to bed. Syaoran decided that he might as well tell Dark the truth now instead of him learning the hard way.


	3. Revealing the truth

**Revealing the truth**

"You had something you wanted to tell me Syaoran?" asked Dark.

"I didn't want to say my full name in front of your sister…mainly because if I did she probably would have kicked my ass," said Syaoran.

"Wait a minute…are you a Hikari?!" exclaimed Dark.

"Unfortunately yes. I'm only here because the leader of the clan wouldn't let me be; and sent me alone on a suicidal mission."

"Let me guess, steal Rune away or die trying?"

"Pretty much…if I hadn't left, they would have sent someone else anyway."

"Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to pull some sort of trick?"

"Actually, I thought it would be a better idea to let you know now instead of finding out the hard way…"

"Good point. By revealing yourself now instead of sneaking around, you've proven yourself trustworthy enough that I won't tell Rune."

"I just didn't want to repeat the same mistake Rath did."

"So what are you going to do now? You can't exactly stay here since I know your secret."

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Especially not in the way that moron older brother did…he never really did care about anyone other than himself…"

"He hurt you like he did Rune, didn't he…"

"Unfortunately…I tried to warn him that he would be killed for his little games, and he simply ignored it and told me to mind my own damn business."

* * *

Dark started thinking. If this kid was so honest, maybe he could help Rune. It seemed like she kept becoming more and more cold every day…he had to help her now before they lost her forever! His father had noticed this as well; though his solutions weren't as good. He just couldn't see that Rune was still heartbroken over Rath betraying her; and as such, he should have known that trying to get Rune a husband was the worst idea! 

"I wonder…I have an idea that might save my sister. I'll need your help to pull it off."

"I'd be more than happy to help you. I want to repair the damage Rath did to her…"

Dark took Syaoran with him to speak with his father. The leader of the clan was shocked that the boy had admitted to being a part of the Hikari clan. When asked why he simply said, "It would be better for me to tell you now instead of finding out from someone else. It saves both of us a lot of grief."

"True, and I can see why you didn't say something in front of Rune; she most likely would have killed you!" He laughed.

"Father, I have an idea that might help Rune. Syaoran has agreed to help me with this; he said he wanted to repair the damage done by his brother."

"So that fool Rath was your brother?!" exclaimed Niwa.

"Unfortunately. I told him that if he kept toying with people's hearts it would lead to his undoing!"

"So, father, care to hear my plan to save Rune?" asked Dark.

"If it saves her from herself, then yes. What do you have in mind?"

"What if Syaoran became a fortune teller under Rune's teaching? They could easily get closer and maybe even unfreeze her frozen heart. It's better than what you've been doing so far…" finished Dark.

"I've be meaning to ask, but what exactly were you trying to do?" asked Syaoran.

"He's been trying to get her a husband. Too bad most of the people he picked were perverted…" muttered Dark.

"That would explain why you want me to try and help Rune. Because I'm not such an ass as the rest?"

"That sums it up. From what I can tell about you; you're pretty honest and try not to hide things that might hurt others. Why else would you just knock out Rune during battle and even tell me the truth about your name?"

"After what my brother put me through, I want to help others recover. I can't stand watching as they fall deeper and deeper into the darkness only to die."

"So, Syaoran, do you have any interest in fortune telling?" asked Dark.

"Actually, I did; that is, until the leader of the clan tried to force predictions out of me. Seems someone told him about my warning to Rath and thought I could see into the future."

"Yikes. Who would think that a reasonable warning was a prediction? I mean, it was pretty obvious that he would have to pay for hurting people eventually…" said Dark.

"So when do I start fortune telling?" asked Syaoran.

"How does in the morning sound? After Rune tries to read your future, you could tell her about your interest in Tarot cards and ask if she could help you with readings," said Dark.

"Is there anything I should know about Rune's fortune telling? I mean, after what she did while battling Krad, I'm a little worried."

"Don't worry, so long as we wait for the best time to tell her, she won't attack you in human form. Though I don't recommend turning into Krad unless you have to…"

"Are you kidding? I try to find ways that don't involve that idiot when I'm in trouble! He gets on my nerves faster than my brother did!"

"I guess we'll see you in the morning then, Syaoran."

"Nite!"

* * *

"Are you ready to have your fortune told?" asked Rune. After she had a decent sleep, she was almost ready to give a full reading. 

"Is there anything I have to do? I heard that you actually call on Fate itself when you perform this…" said Syaoran.

"Well, I do. Fate and I have a bond that cannot be severed by mortal means. Anyway, this isn't going to be a full reading. I have to use up a lot of magic to foretell what your future holds."

"That's okay. I don't want you to over-exert yourself for my sake."

"Here we go then. Syaoran, you might want to step inside the circle more…the cards have a tendency to create a vacuum when I start this."

"Thanks for the warning!" laughed Syaoran.

**"_Oh spirits of the earth and stars, hear my cry! Show me what I wish to see. Answer me and let Syaoran's fate be known! Kai!"_**

The cards began to spin. Syaoran was glad that he heeded Rune's advice about the circle. It really did feel like a giant vacuum!

Fate showed itself before her and Syaoran. He was very impressed, since he had never met Fate before.

"_You summoned me, little one?"_ it asked.

"Hai, I wish to show Syaoran his fortune."

"_It's been a while since you did a reading for a boy. Very well, I shall reveal his past and present."_

The cards had stopped while they were talking, and three cards flew up to Rune, with only the back showing.

"_First you shall see his past, then the present…"_

The first card revealed a lost soul and broken heart. It meant that he had experienced pain similar to Rune's.

The second one showed a warning of bad omens to come. That meant he had told someone and they didn't heed his warning.

The third and final card showed sorrow for one lost, yet never forgiven. It meant that he lost someone and never forgave them for actions that they had made while alive.

"_And now for the present…"_

After the past was shown, the three cards went back into the circle and spun again. Then it stopped, and three new ones flew out like the first.

The first card for his present showed an honest heart. It meant that his suffering had turned him into someone who could be trusted.

The second card revealed hope for better things to come. It meant that he had taken steps to help himself and others.

The third and final one revealed the fallen angel, struggling against its chains. It could easily mean that he also had an alter ego, or it could mean that he had a secret that wanted to be known.

* * *

The last card disturbed her the most. But she let it slide and thanked Fate for its assistance. The cards spun again and flew down in a neatly shuffled deck of cards. Rune almost took a step towards them but Syaoran barely caught her in time before she fell. She hadn't recovered from the backlash from the battle. He gently put her down on her bed, and she didn't say a word about his help.

"I'll go get your cards for you." Syaoran said, glad that Rune wasn't angry for him catching her.

"Thanks. After the last four idiots my father set me up with, I never go to sleep without them," replied Rune.

Syaoran went over to the deck, only to realize that there was someone else in the room! He turned around slowly, and it turned out that it was Fate! It remained even though Rune was finished with her reading. Syaoran was silent, and let Fate speak.

"_You are different from the last Light boy. You don't toy with innocent hearts. Why are you here?!"_

Syaoran whispered, "I was forced to leave, and happened across Rune and Dark. I carried her back after she suffered a backlash from her spell. The only reason I'm still here is because Dark believes I can save her."

"_You may very well do that. Be grateful for your honest heart, for it is the only reason you are able to get close to the Tarot Cards. The next time we chat will be in the realm of dreams…"_

Fate left after saying this, and Syaoran picked up the deck and took it to Rune. He was surprised that she had fallen asleep. He placed the deck next to her and quietly left her room.


	4. How she got her powers

**How she got her powers**

It was during the fight with Rath/Krad that it happened. She didn't know how or what the feeling was, but it saved her life. She realized that the very pendant that her mother gave her before she died was growing! She also noticed that she was speaking, and yet it wasn't her voice! When the chant stopped, her pendant was now a deep bluish-purple staff with wings on the top. Rath/Krad went in for an attack, when her mind did something on its own yet again.

* * *

Her Tarot Cards, which were worn out from near-constant use, had begun to glow and spin rapidly. Rath/Krad came closer, but when he got to the edge of the spinning cards, it almost appeared as if the cards were repelling him away, like a barrier. One of the cards flew into her hand and she was mildly shocked at the fact that its name and picture had changed! It was once a picture of a queen carrying a scepter, now it had a pair of angel-like wings and read, Flight Card. 

She was again caught off guard by yet another attempt by her enemy trying to attack her. Another card flew to her right as he hit the barrier. It also had changed, where it was originally the moon card, it now read Barrier Card. The moon stayed the same, there was just a strange sphere protecting it.

She had NO clue what she had to do, but her staff took control and showed her.

"_I call upon the power of the waning moon; place a Barrier against those who threaten my life! KAI!"_

The cards were no longer spinning out of control as the Barrier Card went into effect. Now they slowly spun, and another card came to her.

"This is almost like reading them…" muttered Ruth.

The card had also changed like the others, though she was startled when she recognized which one it originally was. It was her least favorite Tarot in the entire deck, The King with the scepter, who looked a little too similar to her father. Though the name and picture comforted her more than the original. It now read Flame Card, and there was a picture of a large black cat with wings and tail aflame. How she knew which one it was, she never knew.

She didn't know whether to use it or not; but her new staff made the decision for her.

"_Oh Flame burning bright, I ask for your power so that I may defeat my foe. Kai!"_

Her new staff spouted Flame's power, and Ruth didn't know if she could control it or not. But she let the power loose anyway, to stop his attack. Not only did he stop attacking; he met his demise at the fires of her broken heart! The staff returned to its smaller form, and returned to her. After she put it back around her neck, she suddenly felt very tired. It was almost as if the flame had used up her remaining energy. She collapsed and was found by Dark ten minutes later. He was relieved that she was alive. It wasn't until three days later that she realized that she needed to control her new powers.

* * *

Her father realized that she was still upset over Rath, so he thought that maybe he should find a new suitor for her. Bad. Move. Ruth was livid when she realized his train of thought! The last thing she wanted was a NEW suitor! It took her a few moments to realize that her pendant was glowing again. She didn't know how to summon it when she needed to, and there was only one way that she knew that would show her.

* * *

She almost used the same incantation that she used for her readings, but she stopped herself very quickly. If she summoned the spirits for something other than a reading, Death would be furious at her! It was then that the answer hit her. Why go through the spirits so she could talk to Fate? Why not see if Fate would come if she asked for its help?

"Um, Fate? Are you there?"

Luckily for her, Fate heard her and secretly applauded the girl for not going through the spirits just to talk with it.

"_Yes little one? What do you wish to know that doesn't require the cards?"_

Ruth was relieved it actually worked. She was almost afraid to ask, but she went and asked anyway.

"Fate, how do I summon the staff that grew from the pendant my mother gave me?"

"_It's a good thing you didn't use the Tarot Cards, Death wouldn't have been happy. Why do you wish to know how to summon it?"_

"In case the fools my father picks as suitor become violent. That and it'll mean I'd be allowed to go with Dark when he does his job!"

"_Very well, I suppose I can help. Death won't like it, but this ain't his jurisdiction anyway!"_

"So what do I do Fate?"  
_"Bring the cards out, and take the pendant off."_

Ruth didas instructed and then looked at Fate.

"_Place the cards down and hold the pendant between your hands."_

Ruth placed her new Tarot Cards down and held her pendant at arms length in case it didn't go right. Fate approved the action.

"_Now repeat after me, Wand of the Forgotten Heart,"_

_**Wand of the Forgotten Heart,**_

"_Power of Stars, Power of Fate,"_

_**Power of Stars, Power of Fate,**_

"_Reveal your true form to me, and let the Tarot Cards come to life! Kai!"_

_**Reveal your true form to me, and let the Tarot Cards come to life! Kai!**_

The wand began to glow, and quickly turned into the staff once again. But something was different this time; it wasn't purple it was deep Blue!

"Now how do I use the Tarot Cards?"

"_I'll tell you later little one. Right now you need to deal with the idiot coming to your room. I don't think there's anything against hitting him on the head with the staff…it might knock some sense into him!"_

"Arigato, Fate! And thanks for the warning!"

* * *

Ruth waited beside her door until the suitor her father chose came to open the door. She jerked it open and…WHAP! Dark, who lead the guy there, fell on the floor laughing his head off! That was the funniest thing he saw his sister do all week!

"So, Sis, where'd the staff come from?" asked Dark when he was able to stand.

"See for yourself…" said Ruth as it quickly reverted to its smaller form.

"You've got to be kidding! That little pendant can transform?!"

"It saved my life the night that…"

"So Ruth, what you gonna do with this moron?"

"Why don't we send father a message by kicking his sorry ass out of the house?"

"You may be my sister, but I swear you have an evil streak in you. Count me in!"

Dark and Ruth quickly got rid of the would-be suitor, and their father was furious! He demanded to know why they threw him out!

* * *

"If he can't handle a surprise attack from her, what makes you think he'll stand a chance against Krad and the Hikari clan?!" retorted Dark, who was covering for his sister.

"You do have a point. But next time tell me before you throw them out!" griped their father.

This pattern continued for a month straight, and Ruth was learning to defend herself against fools quickly. Dark always got a kick when he heard the suitor get knocked out by a girl! Ruth also learned how to use and her Tarot Cards to attack and defend. Fate suggested that she also change her name, so that Death wouldn't complain so much about her training.

It took a while, but Ruth finally found the perfect name to replace her original one. She ran across a book about Runes on the Tarot cards, and thought that would be a great name!

And so Rune Niwa was born. It was a while before Dark and her family got used to calling her Rune. But for some reason, her new powers didn't deter her father's attempts at finding her a husband!


	5. To jinx a Tarot deck

**To jinx a Tarot deck**

After she finally recovered from her reading, she was surprised to find that Syaoran was true to his word. He left the cards next to her pillow for her to find. She was glad that he had caught her when she collapsed.

* * *

She carefully got up and left her room, her cards inside her pouch that Fate had given her when she managed to use the Tarot without instructions. Her pendant was hanging around her neck as always, and she walked to the living room. She was a little surprised to find that Syaoran was still there. She gave Dark a look; to which he responded with a slight nod of his head for her to come over.

* * *

"Syaoran has been telling me some interesting things while you slept." 

"Why is he still here?!"

"I need help using the Tarot cards properly. For some reason, they keep giving me the wrong readings!"

"Are you sure that you aren't misreading them?"

"A friend showed me how to do it, and I memorized each card's meaning. I'm just wanted to know why they give me fortunes that are way off!"

"Let me see your deck. Maybe there is something wrong with it…" said Rune.

* * *

She carefully examined the cards. To a normal eye, they looked to be in perfect condition, and there was nothing wrong with them. But Rune could see that they had gotten quite a bit of use, and that there _was_ something wrong with the deck, not the reader! 

"You were right…something is wrong with this deck. How often have you used these?"

"I've tried every time I could practice in private…which was quite often. I practically know the pattern by heart; I've used them so much!"

Rune took another look at the cards and found something irritating.

"You do realize some idiot put a jinx on these cards don't you?"

"That would explain a lot. But who would jinx a Tarot card deck? Isn't that like mixing 2 very different ingredients and getting a mess?"

"Pretty much. I can't think of any reason why someone would deliberately jinx a deck; that usually results in disaster befalling the one who cast it."

"I wonder if…nah couldn't be!"

"What?"

* * *

"Well, a friend of mine was a real skeptic and said that I'd never get any real fortunes from the cards anyway. I ignored him and we quit talking to each other after that…" 

"Do you know how people get accurate or fairly accurate readings?" asked Rune.

"I heard it was how the reader cared for their deck and how much they actually believed in the Tarot cards."

"I'm surprised you got that one right…normally people say that it depends on luck. Most people don't believe, so when they try to read alone they get false readings. Some even make the mistake of trying to get a reading for themselves…which almost always results in their death."

"When you said almost, does that mean that someone tried and succeeded?"

"No, they got off on a technicality. They were lucky to have Fate as a friend."

"So, do you think you could help me get the jinx off the deck?" asked Syaoran.

"This jinx has been on them too long and has settled. If we try to remove it now, we'd be in for a visit from Death. He isn't the kind of person you can reason with easily…"

"So what can I do to get accurate readings again? Do I have to get rid of the deck?" asked Syaoran, with a worried look on his face.

"No, the jinx has permanently settled on this deck alone. If you get a new one, it shouldn't transfer to it. Why are you worried about this deck?" asked Rune.

"My best friend gave them to me when I was a kid. That's the only thing I have left to remind me of him…" answered Syaoran sadly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stir up sad memories…" Rune said quietly.

* * *

"Hey Syaoran, can you still do a reading if you get a new deck? Or has it been too long since you tried?" asked Dark. 

"I remember how to do the reading, but I have a very vague recollection of their meaning…"

"Well, I guess we could try my deck…but I don't know if that's a good idea, they changed a lot from the fight with Rath…"

"Are you talking about the cards that you used earlier?"

"Um, yes but like I said they've changed since…"

"It's worth a try isn't it sis? After all, if something goes wrong, you'll be in circle with him right?"

"Uh, Dark? When I say reading I mean a normal, not enhanced by ancient spirits, reading!" exclaimed Syaoran in shock.

"That would be easy to do…though it has been a while since I did a normal reading."

"So where and when should we begin?" asked Dark.

"How 'bout on the table? It could be a quick reading!" said Syaoran hopeful.

"That would be your best bet if you want a normal reading. We might as well try it with my deck, though I don't know what it'll do if I let someone else use it…" said Rune worried.

_

* * *

Relax little one. You'll know pretty quick whether or not he can handle the Tarot Cards._

* * *

"Shall we get started?" said Rune, who wasn't so worried.

She set out her Tarot Card deck and handed it to Syaoran. It started to glow a little, but it subsided quickly. She let out a sigh of relief…

"It looks like the cards will let you use them for a normal reading!"

"Rune, when you say changed, what do you mean?" asked Syaoran.

"I mean the picture, the name, and the fact that they now have a mind of their own."

"Thanks for the warning…"

* * *

Syaoran did better than Rune expected. He really did know what he was doing! He wasn't so shocked about the reading, but he was surprised that she doubted his word on the deck!

"That went better than I hoped! You really have used the cards before!"

"Like I said, I had plenty of time and practice with a jinxed deck. I was lucky if I ever got one that made any sense!" laughed Syaoran.

"So sis, do you think he should stay here or leave in the morning?" asked Dark.

"Well, I guess it would be alright if he stayed. It would be nice to have someone else do a reading every once in a while…"

"That's good; considering dad already gave his consent!" laughed Dark.

"WHAT! This had better not be another one of his schemes!" roared Rune.

"Trust me, this isn't his idea wasn't his!" said Dark.

* * *

Syaoran gave her a look that told her whose idea it really was.

"Dark, do you have a death wish or something?!" growled Rune.

"Hey! At least you can get along with this guy!"

"True…if you're lucky I won't kill you later…" growled Rune.

Syaoran had no idea that she would be that angry at Dark! He just hoped that he lived long enough to tell her the truth himself!

Syaoran had been living in the Niwa family for over a month, which most considered a miracle! (Suitors who went there had a 20:80 chance of surviving Rune's initial attack.)

* * *

The main reason Syaoran lived longer than the others is that he didn't enter her room without her permission. Her father thought that maybe his daughter would finally settle down.

Fate often talked to Syaoran in his dreams. It warned him about going to her room uninvited; and her usual response. He wouldn't have tried that anyway; he actually possessed a rare quality that many men lack, COMMON SENSE.

Rune was slowly starting to open up again after the many years of solitude since Rath/Krad's attack. Dark looked at this with a good deal of hope that Syaoran would save his sister. However, Syaoran did more than save her from herself; he also saved her from some of the other Hikari members!


	6. An attack in the night

**An attack in the night**

The day that Rune began to trust Syaoran was the day he stopped Krad from stealing her for the Hikari clan! Though after the incident; they became closer than before.

* * *

A week earlier, a band of Hikari clan representatives came to the Niwa house. Syaoran made sure that they never saw his face clearly; if they did, there'd be hell to pay at the Hikari house! Rune was asleep when it happened. One of the reps snuck into her room and knocked her out. He managed to get to the front door when he realized that someone barred the way.

"Care to explain why you're sneaking around in the middle of the night and carrying Rune?!" the man growled.

"I am merely following orders given directly from the leader!" replied the intruder.

Rune was awake and recognized Syaoran's voice immediately. She was about to say the chant when the Hikari knocked her out with considerable force! Now Syaoran was pissed!

"That's it, you've just signed your death wish!" growled Syaoran.

* * *

A second Hikari snuck up behind him and attempted to knock him out like they did Rune. Too bad Syaoran was beyond pissed and decided to let Krad take over, so long as he didn't harm Rune!

"Impossible…it can't be!" stammered the Hikari.

"Can't be who? You mean your Guardian Krad?! Better believe it boys, cause Syaoran said that I can kill you if I please…" said Krad evilly.

Dark arrived around that time; and decided to let Krad handle the intruders. Krad saw Dark and motioned him to take Rune away from the battle scene. He then quickly disposed of the intruders and switched back to Syaoran. Dark helped him clean up the mess; which in Syaoran's opinion was smaller than usual. Krad had held himself back so there wouldn't be as much to clean up.

Syaoran went to check on Rune only to discover that she was already awake. She was surprised that he was there to stop them, and that he saved her! Dark left them alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Rune, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Syaoran?"

"Remember when you asked about my last name?"

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Well, I already told Dark what my full name is…"

"Will you get to the point already?!"

"My full name is Syaoran Hikari."

"Why tell me this now? Is it because those men were Hikari reps?"

"Well, partially…I'm sorry about not telling you sooner, but I didn't want you to hate me."

"You were afraid that I'd kick your ass?"

"That and I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Rath was your brother wasn't he."

"He quit being my brother the day I realized he didn't care about me," replied Syaoran.

"So what now? Are you going to leave now?"

"Only if that's what you want me to do…"


	7. A frozen heart thaws

**A frozen heart thaws**

"You're the first boy that I've liked in a long time. Why would I want you to leave?"

"I thought you hated all Hikari men."

"After Rath, yes. But you're different, you actually cared about me."

"I'm sorry that my brother hurt you…"

"I'm shocked that he even had a little brother!" laughed Dark.

"He isn't my brother anymore. They already banished me from the clan, so I have no where else to go…"

"You're more than welcome to stay here. After you used the Hikari Guardian against them, I doubt father will have any objections."

"What if they find out? I don't want you guys to be in danger because of me…" said Syaoran.

"You're talking to someone who's in danger for my favorite past time."

"True. But what if…"

"Don't start the 'what if' game. I hate it; it's soooo annoying!" griped Dark.

* * *

"I know you're enjoying this little chat, but shouldn't you lot be getting back to bed?" growled their father. 

"Dad! What happened to you?!" said Rune in shock.

"I had some trouble with the Hikari reps; they claim that two of their people disappeared during the night."

"About that…" started Syaoran.

"Are they still there?" asked Dark.

"They won't leave! They're working my last nerve; can you _convince_ them to leave?!" growled their father.

"We can't, but Syaoran can get rid of that lot pretty quick…" hinted Rune.

"Oh no, you aren't thinking of using…"

"Oh Krad…Care to scare the hell out of your former family?" asked Dark.

"Heh, are you kidding? I'd love to! What do you want me to do?" asked Krad.

"Show up and scare them; all you have to do is transform in front of them!" said Dark.

"I'm in!"

* * *

At the Hikari campsite… 

"Where the hell are those two?! They should have brought the girl hours ago!"

"Which girl are you referring to?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"That fortune-telling witch, who else?!"

"She isn't going to go with you ever," said the voice.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Turn around and see for yourself…" it growled.

"I don't believe it! SYAORAN?!"

"Yes, and could you not yell in my ear?"

"You should have brought her to us weeks ago!"

"Oh please, how naïve do you people think I am?!"

"On a scale of one to ten…?"

_

* * *

Why the hell do I even bother… _

* * *

"Why haven't you returned?" 

"Because I no longer want to be a Hikari."

"What are you…"

Syaoran had had enough. It was time to end this half-assed conversation.

_Okay Krad, now it's your turn. Try not to kill everyone, please?_

"Well, well if it isn't the fool who said Syaoran was a fortune teller…" growled Krad. 

"I heard his prediction! It came true!"

"He was warning that fool of a brother to stop his annoying habit!"

* * *

Krad was annoyed enough that he attacked the camp. Dark and Rune came to watch. Several of the Hikari members saw her and yelled at her for not dealing with Krad! 

"Oh shut up! I wouldn't complain if I were you. You're the ones who provoked him!"

The fools grabbed her and practically threw her towards the enraged Krad. He saw her and paused for a split second.

"Damn cowards. Want some help with this destruction?"

"Go for it, I ain't gonna stop ya!" laughed Krad.

* * *

She released her cards and summoned her staff. A Hikari attempted to sneak up and knock her out.

"TAKE THIS YOU CREEP!!!" roared Rune. She raised her staff above his head and...

WHAAAM! Down went the Hikari.

"Ouch…remind me never to piss you off." Krad grinned evilly.

"Yeah really," muttered Dark. A fire ball went in his direction and nailed him in the head!

"HEY! WATCH YOUR AIM SIS!"

"Who said that I wasn't aiming for you, smart ass…"

"Sheesh…"

* * *

The Hikari camp lay in ruins. When Krad and Rune landed, he nearly collapsed.

"Krad! What's wrong?!" exclaimed Rune.

"I feel strange…" said Krad before his wings enveloped him and changed color! When it exposed him to his friends, they had a look of utter shock and disbelief on their face.

"What? What happened to my voice?!" exclaimed Yue.

"I think you finally ditched your last tie to the Hikari clan…" said Dark.


	8. Hikari clan strikes back!

**Hikari clan strikes back**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KRAD ATTACKED YOU?!" roared the head of the Hikari clan.

"Syaoran has deserted us for the enemy. He transformed into Krad and went on a rampage. We have reason to believe that he was the one who killed the two sent to take the girl."

"How the hell could he turn on us?! We are his blood and he can't escape his fate. He is doomed to fight the Niwa clan until he dies."

"About that…" started the Hikari.

"What happened now?!" growled the leader.

"Several survivors claim that Krad turned into the legendary Silver Guardian. We haven't found any proof of this, however."

"It's impossible for a Hikari to transform into the Lunar Guardian; only a Niwa can!"

"Like I said, we haven't found any proof of this, but they are sticking to their story…"

"There is a way to see if this preposterous claim is true…but we'll need the majority clan to do it," said the leader.

"Sir, you're not thinking of…"

"Yes, it's our only option. With Syaoran turning traitor and siding with the enemy, we must kill him. Gather all of the Hikari who can perform magic or turn into the Guardian. We move out at dawn."

* * *

"I have a bad feeling…something or someone is coming," said Yue.

"Yue, I've been meaning to ask, but why haven't you and Syaoran switched places yet?" asked Rune.

"He is waiting for your father to see this…"

"Might as well turn back now, I can see him from the house. Your wings shine too much when hit by direct sunlight," griped their father.

"Gomen…I'll turn back now."

Syaoran appeared out of the silver wings and Yue was back in his subconscious. He turned toward Rune and said, "We need to do a joint reading, soon."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I've got a bad feeling. I think the Hikari clan is plotting something."

"Father?"

"Go. If Syaoran says the Hikari clan is up to something, I believe him."

Rune and Syaoran headed straight for the circle. Fate appeared before they started the chant.

* * *

"_Syaoran, if you want to have an accurate reading, turn into the Silver Guardian. His magic will cleanse the circle of any previous readings."_

"Very well…"

Yue once again reappeared. He had only one question to ask Fate.

"Is tonight the full moon?"

"_It will rise shortly. I am well aware that your powers are stronger under the moonlight. Wait 5 minutes before you start,"_ said Fate.

With the window letting the moonlight hit the circle, they began the ritual. Yue lead the chant, for they didn't need cryptic warnings.

_

* * *

Oh moonlight and sky, show us the light and give us your sight! Kai!_

Yue and Rune were literally teleported to the Hikari temple. They could hear every word said and quickly became alarmed. The Hikari clan were gathering for an all-out attack on the Niwa clan! But Yue waited a while longer; he had to find out something.

* * *

"_I can't believe that fool Syaoran joined the Niwa clan!" exclaimed one of the clan._

"_I still can't understand why he killed his own kin!" said another._

"_Hey, have you heard the news? They say that we should kill the witch and Syaoran in one strike before the attack!" cried someone._

"_NANI?! First they send people to capture her and now they want her dead? Will they make up their minds already?!" griped the fighters._

"_I heard that Syaoran can no longer transform into Krad…"_

"_The rumor is that he's become the ancient Silver Guardian of legend," said another._

"_Yeah right! Next you'll be hearing about the women turning into Guardians to join us in battle!" retorted the speaker._

"_Shush! The leader is about to speak!"_

"_My fellow Hikari clan, we are preparing to strike the final blow on the fools who dare oppose us, the Niwa clan! Our best assassins will sneak in and take out the heart of them, the retched Fortune-telling witch! She is the same wench who murdered Rath, our strongest Guardian! We march toward the enemy at dawn; leave no Niwa alive, and that includes the traitor Syaoran!"_

_The roar was deafening. Five men walked up and received their weapons from the leader. Then they flew into the night sky, heading for their victims…_

* * *

Yue had seen enough. They had to tell Dark and the others immediately! He silently broke the circle and they were back in the Niwa mansion.

"I can't believe that they're sending five men to kill me! What do we do Syaoran?!" exclaimed Rune.

"First we need to warn the others. Then we'll work out a battle plan!"

"WHAT! The Hikari clan is coming here?! We need to gather the others!" growled their father.

"Hold on a minute. We don't need the entire clan to defend, only the ones who are adept at magic. And we definitely need to take care of the 5 assassins that are coming here shortly…"

"Agreed; Rune, we need you and Syaoran to find a safe place to hide."

"I agree to with you on the getting away from the mansion part, but we won't be able to hide without causing a stir!" said Syaoran.

"What makes you say that?" asked Dark.

"I know the five men coming here; they're the most experienced hunters in the clan. If we try to hide, they'll find us before the main force arrives!"

"What do you recommend we do then?" asked the Niwa leader.

* * *

"We need to find a place with an absolute defense, where we can attack without fear of return fire."

"I think I know of a place that they won't suspect…but Rune won't like it."

"YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT THERE!!" roared Rune, with a strange look on her face.

"Fine, but will you at least hide there as a last resort?"

"Only if we have no other choice…" growled Rune.

"Where should we go, Dark?" asked Syaoran.

"Rune, Syaoran, go get your things and follow me. We're going to a hard to reach spot…"

* * *

An hour later, Syaoran was preparing the defenses. Rune was madder than hell at Dark's spot. Dark had taken them to the weirdest and easiest to defend location. They were surrounded by two rivers on either side, plenty of tree cover with more than enough room to aim, and it had a natural defense against magical attack from any air, ground and water assault. In short, perfect for their plan. The reason Rune hated it was because it was the same place she was betrayed by Rath…

"Have you got the circle ready?" asked Syaoran.

"Of course; it's surrounding the entire island, even the river, until it reaches the other shore."

"You two ready? 'Cause I think I can see them now…" said Dark.

"How many?" asked Syaoran.

"Three of them…where are the other two?"

"Rune, are you sure the circle extends to the other shore?"

"Yes, on both sides…why?"

"Because they're going to attack from both front and back."

"Three where we can see them easy, two to attack from behind…clever, but not smart enough."

"Rune activate the Barrier card in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…NOW!" shouted Syaoran.

**"_I call upon the barrier created by the rising moon; protect us from the coward's tricks! KAI!"_**

The Barrier card took effect faster than they expected. A split second after it surrounded the island, they heard an audible…BOOM!!!

* * *

"How did you…?" asked Dark.

"How did I know they would attack at that precise time? I know their tactics well; they attack exactly one minute after we spot them."

"So what happens next?" asked Rune.

She never heard his reply, as the water not protected by the circle hit the barrier with tremendous force!


	9. The first and last defense

**The first and last defense**

"What the…?!" exclaimed Dark and Rune in unison.

"I didn't tell you about the tidal wave they send…and with good reason too. If you two had known about the wave, you might have made an impulsive decision, which was their plan…" said Syaoran calmly.

"Then would you warn us about any more moves before they make them?!" griped Rune and Dark.

"If the wave doesn't work, they switch tactics and attack as Krad. Then they start firing non-stop attacks to weaken the barrier."

"I don't know if I can hold the barrier against a wave of constant attacks…" said Rune.

* * *

"You won't have to. This place is protected by aerial attacks of magic. Plus, there's the added boost you'll get from me…" said Syaoran as he transformed into Yue, the Lunar Guardian. 

The barrier's strength tripled by Yue appearance, and the attacks slowly ceased. Now was Syaoran's least favorite tactic.

"Rune, is the barrier protecting us from attacks made beneath?" asked Yue.

"It forms a complete sphere around the circle, so yes."

"Rune, get ready to take flight on my signal; the same goes for you Dark…"

"NOW!" said Yue as they took flight. Their timing couldn't have been more perfect, as the ground began to rumble violently. The assassins had let loose a devastating earthquake to break the circle! It was a good thing Syaoran was the one who drew the circle.

The assassins watched in horror as the circle levitated until the earthquake stopped. But they weren't finished yet, and prepared a second quake.

"Not this time you don't…" muttered Yue.

He let loose his own spell, which interrupted theirs. The assassins felt the backlash twice over!

* * *

"How?! How the hell did they anticipate our attacks?!" roared one of the assassins. 

"I heard a rumor that Syaoran became the Silver Guardian of legend; that would explain why the one with the silver wings laid out the circle…"

"Ridiculous! There is no such thing as the 'Silver/Lunar Guardian!"

"How else would he know the exact time to take flight? How else could he have timed his appearance right when our strongest attacks hit the barrier?!" retorted one of them.

"It can't be Syaoran…he's a Hikari; the legend clearly states that 'none with the Blood of the Light Clan may become the Lunar Guardian!" growled their commander.

"But he's not a full-blooded Hikari remember?! He's a half Niwa, half Hikari! He could easily become the Guardian by removing Krad!" retorted another.

"It looks like he's gonna say something…" whispered another.

* * *

"To the Assassins sent by the Light, cease your attack at once! I know your tactics; and you are beginning to feel the full effect of the backlash! Cease and we will let you leave alive!" Yue yelled. He hoped that they would take the hint and go, but he knew deep down how stubborn and 'duty bound' the main assassin was. He wouldn't stop until they lay on the ground dead! 

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER BOW DOWN TO A HALF-BREED!!!!"

_

* * *

What the…?! Why did he just call me a half-breed? What do they know that I don't?! Syaoran thought. _

* * *

"Ignore them Syaoran. That guy doesn't look like he'll listen to reason…" muttered Dark. 

"No, he won't. He's the most thick-headed, stubborn, and foolish hunter in the Hikari clan. If we get rid of him, the others may surrender…"

"So, focus all attacks on that guy?" asked Rune.

"No, just a random attack that happens to hit him. If they figure out what we're trying to do, they'll defend him." Dark said. He could tell how loyal the fools were to the idiot.

"Rune, would you like to have the honors of striking first?" asked Yue.

She took the hint, and prepared to attack.

**_"Oh cold heart of falling rain; hear my cry and howl with your Frozen might! KAI!"_**

* * *

A blizzard of impossible size quickly began to blow. The assassin's wings began to crystallize with ice. Yue was impressed. 

"Your turn, Dark!"

"Can I fly through the barrier and back without difficulty?" he asked.

"It shouldn't give you any trouble; it'll recognize your magic and let you through."

"Rune, your Blade card, if you will…"

**_"Oh Blade made by the dark heart; let his will be known! Slice though our foe! KAI!"_**

A blade made of Onyx appeared before Dark. He nodded, then took flight.

* * *

"Sir, I think Dark is leaving…" said one of the assassins. 

"Then we'll meet him in the air! Prepare for battle!"

"Um, we have been for the past two hours…where have you been? La-la land?" grumbled his second-in-command.

"Shut yer trap! I'm commander of this not you!"

"Whatever…" muttered the others.

When he realized that they weren't going to do as ordered, he went to meet the Phantom Thief head-on by himself.

* * *

"Huh, looks like the others have had it with their leader…" joked Yue. 

"How old is he anyway?!" griped Rune.

"Last time I checked he was 90 something…"

"You're kidding, right?!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No wonder he's so damn hard-headed…"

* * *

"So they sent their leader to do battle…Guess they've grown tired of your stubbornness!" 

"Oh shut up; if I'm so stubborn, then why are they flying up here?"

Dark wasn't going to fall for his trick, he could tell the man was lying. His opponent attacked, unaware of Rune's movements…

* * *

"Yo."

"What do you want?! Bragging rights?!" griped the other four.

"No, we were wondering why you're following that old geezer…"

"How'd ya know about his age?!"

"I was originally from the Light clan, remember? Everyone knows he's past his prime," said Yue.

"Well what do you propose we do about it?! If we join you; he'll kill us!"

"And if you don't, we'll kill you. Look, if you want to end this senseless battle, join our side. We at least listen to reason; plus, your wings will thaw faster…" said Rune.

The others listen to the offer. If they stayed with the old man, they'd die for sure. If they switched sides like Syaoran, they'd warm up and would live. Decisions, decisions.

"We're in…" they said finally.

* * *

"Hey old man! Looks like your men have turned chicken and run off!"

"Impossible, they'd never flee from this easy victory!"

"See for yourself. I won't attack while you look." Dark said evilly.

The leader looked over to where his men were in shock! His men _had_ deserted him!

"They shall pay for their cowardice with their lives…" he growled.

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take before he realizes that you're in here with us?" asked Yue.

"He won't know until he looks down; which he won't."

"So true…" agreed Yue.

* * *

Dark was beginning to worry; the blade looked like it would break at any time! Yue saw this, and decided to switch places with him.

"Mind if I take over?"

"Please do! This blade's reached the breaking point!"

Yue took Dark's place and fought the assassin. He finally ended the battle an hour later.

* * *

"So what are you lot gonna do now? You can't exactly go back to the temple; they'll kill you for running," said Syaoran.

"Would the Niwa clan have any objections against joining their side?"

"They won't. Once our father finds out what your options are, he'll gladly let you join."

And so, the Niwa clan gained four powerful allies in the fight against the Hikari. But who would win this struggle?


	10. The Revolution begins

**The Revolution begins…**

The head of the Niwa clan was He surprised to see more than three people return. He was really in for shocks when he found out that not only were they of Hikari blood; they also wanted to join their side! He decided to allow them in.

"So what happened out there?!" he finally asked.

"Five came to fight; one of them was too stubborn to listen to reason, so I had to kill him…" said Syaoran.

"Let me guess, he was the 94-year-old hunter…" grumbled their father.

"How'd ya guess?" joked Dark.

* * *

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you…" muttered one of the Hikari.

"He's right; once they find out what happened they'll kill us first!" said another.

"Would you two relax, Kage and Iruka?! When they get here, they'll have to face the first line!" said Rune.

"The first line? You mean you knew that they were…" started one of the ex-assassins.

"That's how we knew you lot were coming. We used a spell to see through the temple; so we got ready for the attack."

"It ended for the best; we never wanted to kill human prey, only animal!" laughed another.

"That's why we let you in; I knew that you'd have a hard time killing someone."

"Now I think they should meet the others don't you?" said Rune.

"Dark, could you lead them to the 'infirmary'? I think they should get their wings checked…" hinted Yue. 

"Sure!" Dark had an idea of what he was up to.

* * *

In the 'Infirmary'…

"Woah. I never knew your healers were so…"

"Hot? Hehehe, now you know why he sent you here and not the ward!" snickered Dark.

"Remind me to thank Syaoran for bringing us back with them," grinned the first.

"Are they enjoying the 'infirmary', Dark?" laughed Syaoran.

"Yup! Think they'll mention this to the others?"

"Most likely; or they'll spread rumors throughout the clan…"

"What is it with you boys and healers!?" growled Rune.

Dark and Syaoran burst out laughing. They weren't about to tell her the truth just yet!

* * *

"What do ya think; should we tell the others about the Niwa clan?" asked one of the ex-hunters.

"Definitely! Wouldn't you agree Toshiro?"

"I'm just glad that the head of their clan doesn't keep the good ones to himself. How many times have we been stuck with the older ones, Kira?" asked Toshiro.

"Too many; and I think we can speak for all the men when I say that!" said Kira.

"I think that we should permanently join the Niwa clan, don't you Shuhei?" said the youngest.

"They probably won't let us; but they might help us start a sub-clan with both bloodlines in it, Hanatoro!" said Shuhei.

"Having fun boys?" laughed one of the healers named Isane.

"Yes ma'am!" replied all four in unison.

Her friends tried not to laugh at their quick response! The Hikari clan hunters may have been their enemy; but at least they had better manners than most!

* * *

"So you think we have at least six days before they enter our territory?" asked their father.

"A majority of the Hikari clan can't use even the simplest magic. That's why if a couple has a child with even a hint of magic in them, they get a higher rank; though how high is usually based on how much power the child can use…" answered Syaoran.

"So they have a bigger problem with magic…" said Rune.

"How many children with magic are born each year?" asked Dark.

"On average? At least ten-to-thirteen each year."

"I thought you said that you didn't have many magic users…"

"You asked how many are born in a year, not how many are at a decent age to actually use it!" grumbled Syaoran.

"How many live to their twenties?" asked their father.

"On average; around four or five and that's if we're extremely lucky."

"What happened to the other children?" asked Rune.

"If they have little or almost no magic, they're either stuck in the Healer's ward or they die from an 'accident'."

"How horrible!"

"What happens to your kin with magic?" griped Syaoran.

"We raise them to be thieves, like Dark. If they can't get past a certain point, they're allowed to opt out and become healers…" said their father. 

"No wonder you always had better healers…how many opt out to become healers?"

"Mostly it's the females who decide to become healers; the boys only go if they don't like the training. Though half the time they try to opt out and get closer to the girls."

"What do you do with fools like them?" asked Syaoran.

"Send their ass straight back to the beginning lessons. The last thing the healers need is hormone-driven idiots getting in their way!" growled their father.

* * *

The hunters from the Hikari clan came in around this time and tried not to laugh. Dark turned toward them, grinning.

"How many of the guys deliberately get hurt just to go to the healers?" asked Toshiro.

"Too damn many! But the girls came up with a good way to avoid them; they just claim that the boys are too injured for them to handle and send them straight to the more experienced healers!" snorted Rune.

Now all the guys started laughing. Being sent to the healers just to hit on the girls only to be sent to the older ones! That was hilarious.

"But if it's the other way around, then what?" asked Hanatoro.

"If they want to be closer to the guys, they never leave the phantom thief program! We only discipline the men for pulling stunts like that. If it's a girl doing it, then we let it slide," answered Rune.

"So either way, it's the females who benefit the most from your training," said Kira.

"What happens to the girls with magic in your clan?" asked Dark.

* * *

"If they have magic, then half the time the elders wait until they're old enough to have kids. Then they pair them off with the stronger male magic users."

"Yikes, now that explains why so many are born with magic. But why do you only have 4 or 5 live to be twenty?" asked Dark.

"Because the women don't want their girls to go through the same hell. Most of those born that way are girls."

"What do the mothers who use magic do with their daughters?" asked Rune.

* * *

"Have you ever heard of the Dorms?"

"That dull place?!"

"They send them there to protect them. When the girls get old enough, then they leave the Dorms and live freely. That is, if they make it there at all," answered Shuhei.

"Let me guess; the elders don't want the females with magic escape," growled Rune.

"If they're caught trying to escape, then the mothers are killed. The daughters are forced to go through the hell that they mother did. So if they're caught, usually the mothers take their girls with them into death."

"I can see why," muttered Dark.

"So do you four have magic?"

"Yes, and it's the kind that allows us to hunt with all of our senses. That is the rarest kind of magic found amongst the Hikari."

"So, do you have to…?"

"No, the hunters are almost never around to pair off. It takes them off of their duties," answered Syaoran.

* * *

Dark was thinking…if the mothers wanted to protect the females born, then would they use the window to leave?

"Hey, Syaoran…"

"Yeah, what?"

"If the women wanted to protect the girls born, do you think they'd take the first chance they'd get?"

"Most likely; why do you…oh, I get it!"

"Dark, you aren't thinking of…" started their father.

"So guys, do you know which route is the safest to the Dorms?" grinned Dark.

* * *

"Don't cry, Karin. Mommy won't let you suffer the way I did…" said a cloaked woman, carrying her girl.

"Sonya, did you hear that?! It sounds like the beat of large wings!" whispered one of the other mothers in fear.

"Hello ladies!" grinned Dark.

"What the…?! Who are you?!" exclaimed Sonya.

"Relax, Sonya, he's here to help," said Syaoran soothingly.

"Syaoran! I heard that you were dead!"

"I'm not dead, but I brought friends who want to help you and the others…"

"Hello, Sonya wasn't it? I'm Rune Niwa and that grinning idiot is my brother Dark."

Karin giggled at Rune's description.

"How can you help us? I don't think three people can protect thirty!"

"We brought reinforcements, including our healers. We of the Niwa clan aren't heartless you know." Rune smiled warmly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hikari clan finally reached the border of Niwa territory. If they took another step, there would be NO going back, and the war would begin. The clan continued forward without pause. 


	11. The Dorms and the Front Line

**The Dorms and the front line**

"How are you doing back there, Karin?" asked Yue.

"I'm fine, Yue-san! Rune was teaching me how to use Tarot cards!" replied Karin. It had been two days since the Niwa assistance reached the Hikari women. When they first found them, it looked like the older women were near their last breath. Now they looked like they had just started the trip!

* * *

The female Hikari with magic couldn't believe their luck! They had heard from the eldest of the women that the journey to the Dorms was perilous; and that would have been true if Dark hadn't come up with a plan to help. He figured if the women were willing to die so that their daughters could be spared, then they should at least give them a fighting chance. The healers that came with them were mostly the younger ones who needed experience alongside three of the senior girls. Every one of the female healers wanted to volunteer, and Rune picked out the ones who needed practice; which would leave the more experienced ones with the main force in case of emergency. That alone convinced their father to allow the plan to go. 

The Dorms were coming into sight.

"So how far were you planning on coming with us?" asked Sonya.

"We're sticking with you until we know everyone is safe. There's no way I'm leaving defenseless women to be in harms way!" answered Dark.

"Thank you," said Sonya quietly.

* * *

Inside the Dorms, the older girls stared in shock! Instead of the usual ten or twelve coming, all the women who journeyed actually arrived! This was a welcome sight; it meant that there would be no candles for the ones who died trying to make it. They ran to tell the Caretaker the good news! 

"So all the women made it this year…that is news that I haven't heard in a very long time!" said the Caretaker.

They went to greet the Hikari women at the gate. The Caretaker frowned a little due to the fact that they never mentioned the others…

"Are you the one called the Headmistress of the Dorms?" asked a silver-white haired girl.

"I am. Who are you?" she replied.

"Rune Niwa, and my idiot brother Dark. We ran to help the women get here safely. It looked like we made it to them just in time," she replied. Dark shifted uncomfortably under the Caretaker's look.

"I thank you for bringing them here…"

"How many people can live here?" asked the Silver Guardian.

"There had always been too many empty rooms here; we have more than enough."

* * *

Rune thought about asking why they had too many rooms, but decided not. 

"We rarely see any Hikari mothers make it with their child alive," answered the Caretaker.

"Telepathy?" asked Rune.

"Yes, telepathy. I've had this ability since I first came here," said the Caretaker.

"I'm glad that everyone made it…" said an older girl.

"Why have you decided to help them this time?" asked the Caretaker.

"If we had known about their situation sooner, then we would have helped a long time ago…" said Dark.

"Why are all your healers so young?" asked the older girl.

"We had to bring the younger ones because of the problem with the Hikari clan…they're coming to attack us soon," Dark answered.

"We'll discuss this after everyone is situated…" said the Caretaker.

* * *

The first encounter between the two clans happened around the time that Dark and the others finally arrived at the Dorms. The Hikari were very surprised when the arrows first started raining down on their heads. They protected themselves using their shields, though it had little effect. 

"Damn those archers! How'd the Niwa know where we're coming?!" roared the general.

"Maybe 'cause you idiots are so damn noisy!" retorted one of the archers.

"FIND THEM AND GET RID OF THEM!!!" bellowed the general to the flight-magic users.

But before the flight squad could get a decent shot; the arrows stopped without warning. It took the general five minutes to figure out what exactly happened.

* * *

"Front line scouts are reporting sir! They have encountered the army at the north-east end of the forest. They say that they have taken no injuries, though it couldn't be said by the Hikari clan!" said a young thief-in-training. 

"So they finally showed themselves, eh? How many did they hit?" he asked.

"They didn't stop to count. During the heaviest assault, they heard the general send out the Flight-Squad and retreated as ordered."

"I told ya! I told ya that drilling that order into their thick heads was worth it!" laughed the dark-haired assistant.

"If I recall, your exact words were 'if they're so stubborn, then we'll have to knock something that makes sense into their thick heads!' and it looks like you were right."

"Only until our aerial coverage returns. Though I probably would have done the same thing if I was in their shoes…"

"Um, excuse me sir, but why did Dark and Rune leave with those healers?" asked the boy.

"We heard about what the Hikari do to the females born with magic and decided that we should at least help them when they make their escape."

Another child enters and reports.

"Sir, the Hikari are on the move again. Scouts report that at least thirty are dead and another fifty are injured from arrow wounds."

"That many?! I didn't expect the marksman to be that good!"

"There's more to the report sir!"

"Continue, and please tell me if the injuries are on the Hikari!"

"Hai, and that the scouts heard some very disturbing news."

"What disturbing news…"

"The Hikari have lost a majority of their healers before they even left, and they intend to capture ours. Not only that, but they also intend to murder all of the Niwa clan that possess even a hint of magic!"

* * *

In the Dorms, the Niwa got some good news…

"So what do you teach here?" asked Dark.

"The same things that the Niwa clan teaches of course. Most of our teachers come from your family," said the Caretaker.

"Nani?! You're kidding! I always wondered why we never saw our aunts except on holidays…" said Dark.

"So what exactly happened inside the Hikari clan that would cause them to go to war?" one of the girls asked.

"Me and Syaoran."

"Could you clarify that?" said the Caretaker, confused.

"I was originally Syaoran Hikari, younger brother to Rath. After Rune killed him, a few years later they sent me to finish his original assignment."

"Which was…?"

"To kidnap the fortune-teller of the Niwa clan or to kill her. But I didn't want to, and I left with no intention of actually fulfilling my task. They sent more Hikari to do it, but Krad stopped them. The caravan that brought them was destroyed by us, and they went to war."

"I know we didn't start the whole feud; but we definitely gave them an excuse to fight!" mumbled Rune.

* * *

"What do you plan to do with the Hikari if you win?"

"We'll leave them in peace, so long as they do the same. But only if they swear not to continue these horrendous practices on the women with magic!" answered Dark.

"Does everyone in the Niwa family believe this?"

"If they do, they'll be fighting their hardest," answered Rune.

"If that's the case, then we may be of some use…" said the Caretaker.

"What do you mean?" asked Syaoran.

"Our school teaches the girls how to fight, heal and think for themselves. Most of the girls who graduated went to lead their own lives, and the Hikari have yet to retrieve one of them."

"So, basically they're like the Niwa women…"

"Exactly! And I know the girls would want to help their mothers and future children from the dreadful fate. If you promise to get the Hikari to stop treating the magic that women have to bring life as a toy, then we'll join you in battle!" exclaimed the older girl.

"She's right, we would gladly join you if the Hikari stop treating them like they have."

And so, the Niwa clan gained a powerful and valuable ally. But would the Dorm's support Tip the scale in their favor?


	12. Women join the battle

Women join the battle

After the girls were safely in the Dorms, Dark and the others teleported everyone back to the main camp. Including their newest allies, the girls from the Dorms! As shocked as their commanders were to see them; it was nothing compared to the Hikari soldiers!

"What the hell?!" exclaimed the general.

"What is…you've got to be joking!"

"Something wrong, boys?" growled a girl on a high tree limb.

"Who the hell are you?! What do you think you're doing here?!"

"I could ask you boneheads the same thing!" she retorted.

"Watch your tongue wench!!" roared the general.

"Whatever…"

"KILL THAT INSOLENT TWIT!!!"

"Think he'll fall for the bait?" asked Dark.

They heard the general's roar and tried not to grin.

"They fell for it all right! NOW RUNE!!" yelled Yue.

Rune tried not to laugh at the look on their faces.

"KILL HER!!!"

"_Oh light of the unforgiving moon; shield me from these ignorant fools! KAI!"_

A silver barrier surrounded Rune in an instant.

"Impossible! I don't care how you do it, just kill that WITCH! SHE'S THE NIWA FORTUNE—TELLER!!" roared the general.

"FIRE!! Everyone, take aim and _FIRE_!" bellowed Rune.

The Hikari attack stopped short as a rain of magic-enhanced flames came down on them. The general thought that by Fire the witch meant fire arrows; instead she literally meant throw the _Fire_ at the army! The flight squad suffered the most damage as a majority of the flames were thrown in _their _direction specifically!

"So, Krad, how does it feel to face your own kin in battle?" laughed Yue.

"I don't &$)#(# believe it! The rumors about you were true! You have become the Lunar Guardian!" growled Krad.

"You should watch your language…" said Dark.

"Need a BLADE brother?"

"If you would be so kind…"

She summoned the Onyx blade yet again. Only this time, Dark wasn't trying to kill Krad; he just wanted to knock him out of the sky!

An hour later, the Hikari army left with severe injuries to both body and pride. What hurt them the most wasn't Krad losing in battle, but the fact that the fighters were all women!

"I don't believe this…We, the men of the Hikari have our ass handed to us by women; and to make it worse, they were all less than 25 years old!" growled the general.

"Hehehe…how badly did we injure their pride?" asked Rune

A new face appeared to report the outcome. After the women heard the news, they burst out laughing!

"So how did the surprise attack made by the girls go?" asked Dark.

"The men were furious and ashamed at the same time. They shouldn't have underestimated us like they did…" laughed one of the girls.

"So what's the next plan of attack?"

"We let them recover for one day, then we trick them again with you."

'How am I gonna trick those thick-headed morons?" asked Dark.

"Simple. You taunt them into following you. We'll set up the traps for them and wait."

"What kind of traps do you have in mind?" asked Yue.

"I bet I know which ones…Are the in-training-thieves gonna help you set them up?" asked the general.

"Yes, they need the practice. Plus, they'll finally be of use to us in battle. They'll be the ones to spring the less sensitive traps."

"Um, excuse me Ms. Rune; but how are we going to spring the traps? All of the easy ones are near impossible to set off!" exclaimed one of the in-training girls.

"Tell me…what was your name?" asked Rune.

"My name is Gale," replied the girl.

"Gale, then. Do you know of anyone who almost always sets off the easy traps?" asked Rune.

"Several of the boys set them off for fun; mainly just to scare us though."

"Have you ever set them off?" asked Dark.

"Once or twice. I got yelled at by the teacher though…" said Gale, upset.

"Well, guess what Gale…you're gonna set them off and NOT get yelled at!" said Rune.

"Really?"

"Yup; you and the boys who set them off on purpose will help us rig the traps! We'll get started in the morning; so rest up, 'kay?"

"Yes Ms. Rune!" replied Gale happily.

The next morning, Rune and several of the in-trainees went to a secluded area to set up many of the traps. It was a good thing that she chose the trainees to set them up and not the ones who graduated. Trainees had a better memory for traps; and they did them perfectly in less than 6 hours!

"Ms. Rune! Where do you want us to set the lasers?" called out one of the boys.

"Put them at RANDOM intervals! If the Hikari notice a pattern, then they'll know when to expect it!"

"Yes ma'am," answered the boy.

An hour later, the traps were nearly set up. Rune called for a break and everyone stopped for lunch. After they finished they went back to work.

It was ready. The Hikari would unknowingly walk into the cove; and they'd set off the traps. Gale and two other boys waited on one of the easier traps, waiting for their prey. All they had to do was wait for the signal and jump out of the way. The traps that were the easiest to get through were always the most dangerous to trip. Most of the time, if someone tripped it, they'd end up in the infirmary for months.

"Oy! Hikari morons! Try and catch me!" taunted Dark.

They fell for the trick and many went after him. The general was asleep when this happened; and when he found out about it he was livid!

"How could those fools fall for such an obvious ploy?! Come on men, we better go after the idiots…" he grumbled.

They walked into the traps like a fly to the spider's web. They never realized something was wrong until they saw Gale and the boys. It was then that the general took a good hard look at their surroundings. To the normal eye, nothing appeared out of the ordinary. But to an experienced veteran, that was never a good sign while in enemy territory…

When that thought _finally_ registered in his mind; he was about to warn the others when it happened.

_The spiders had come out to play with their prey…_


	13. The arrival of Wist!

**The arrival of Wist!**

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" yelled one of the men at the back.

"What the…?!"

"IT'S A (BLEEPING) TRAP YOU FOOLS!! GET OUT OF THE CLEARING NOW!!!" roared the general.

Too. Late.

* * *

"I think I see a way out!" exclaimed one. He ran to escape; only to be caught by the laser and pit traps.

"You moron! Did you really think they'd let us escape so easily?! BE ON YOUR GUARD MEN!"

The warning went unheard. Screams of shock, horror and cries for help rang through the clearing. The children were still standing there, as if they didn't notice the chaos. To the foolish general, that meant that they were behind this. He charged; fully intent on killing the three. He narrowly avoided pitfall after pitfall; each one infuriating him further until he could no longer listen to reason.

* * *

"He's coming closer! What do we do, Iruka?!" whispered Gale.

"Stay calm. I won't let anything happen to you, Gale!" he whispered back.

* * *

The enraged fool continued charging toward them, as if he was immune to the traps. That alone scared the third boy, and he wanted to leave the trap now! He looked to Iruka in fear, only to see his stern, steadfast look on his face. Iruka was the oldest of the three; so naturally Rune put him in charge.

_I'm going to kill those brats if it's the last thing I do!_ The general growled in his mind. That thought alone kept him going; never stopping.

* * *

"He's almost at the center of the trap. When I give the signal, we all activate the trap. I want you two to hang onto me; and _don't let go_, is that clear?!" Iruka said in a hushed growl.

The trap that was the easiest to get through was also the most deadly to trip. Most of the trainees who died; they were killed in this trap. That was why the teachers were angry at Gale for tripping it; she could very easily have died! It consisted of a small platform surrounded by a pit filled with Death itself. Rune had tripled the likelihood of dying in the hole by summoning the essence of Death, and she warned Iruka of what dangers lay within.

* * *

The enraged general was close to the edge of the pit. He would have continued, but he saw a look in the eyes of the older boy. He glared at him with anger and determination. The Hikari had to admit, the boy had the makings of a good soldier. But he was an enemy and he must die! He ran towards them when the boy yelled, "NOW!"

Gale, Iruka and their friend jumped high and threw three shurinkens at a small knot on the hole. Gale and the boy followed directions and held on tightly.

_Please let this work!_

Iruka called upon his magic and concentrated on a pair of black wings. They almost fell into the pit when…WHOOSH!! A pair of wings finally emerged from his back. He held the two closer and flew upward as hard as he could when he heard another set of wings approaching. He looked around in horror, and couldn't identify the source. He didn't dare look down; that would cause them to fall!

He felt sharp teeth grab the back of his shirt. His wings quickly went back into his body and the only thing keeping them from Death were the teeth. He heard someone through a muffled voice, and thought it was the other two. That was when he finally noticed that the other boy was _gone_. The teeth let them go gently on the ground, and he finally looked to see who saved them. It was a _floppy-eared rabbit?!_

* * *

"How cute!" exclaimed Gale.

"Kyu!" the rabbit replied.

"Poor Wist. He lost his grip and fell…" said Iruka, trying not to cry.

"Kyu, Kyu!" exclaimed the rabbit.

"I can't speak rabbit!" Iruka snapped.

"Come here little guy…" said Gale soothingly.

The rabbit went to Gale and plopped onto her lap. She gently pets it as Iruka went to inspect the traps that had been set off. He was so upset over Wist that he nearly got caught in another pit trap!

* * *

"KYU!!" said the rabbit as he once again took hold of his shirt.

"Thanks, I guess…" Iruka mumbled in reply.

"You're welcome!" said a familiar voice.

"WIST?! What the…?!" exclaimed Iruka.

"Iruka…you're not going to believe this but…"

"What is it Gale? What's w…" started Iruka as he turned around to face her. He came face-to-face with Wist, and quickly realized that Wist had the floppy-ears of the rabbit!

"WHAT THE…?!"

"Kyu! What's wrong Iruka?" asked Wist.

"What the hell happened to you Wist?!"

"Nothing."

"NOTHING! YOU CALL RABBIT EARS NOTHING?!"

"What's so weird about rabbit ears?"

"I know our family isn't normal, but this is ridiculous!"

"You're overreacting…" said Gale, worried.

"I'M NOT OVERREACTING!!!"

"Kyu, then why are you shouting?" asked Wist.

"Wist, can I ask you something?" said Iruka, trying to calm down.

"Kyu! Sure!!"

"What the hell are you?!"

"I'm Wist! You can call me Wiz if you want…" said Wiz upset.

* * *

"Iruka, could you PLEASE stop shouting?! You'll attract unwanted attention!" exclaimed Gale in a hushed voice.

"You mean like mine?" growled Krad.

"Oh shit!" said Iruka in horror.

Gale tried not to giggle. Iruka hadn't noticed where Krad was! (Stuck in a glue trap…)

"Iruka, looked to your left. I wouldn't worry about Krad if I were you!" laughed Gale.

"What do you…" started Iruka before he started laughing.

"Very funny! You almost had me, little boy; but now the last laugh will be…" said Krad before Wiz turned into a flying rabbit and started to bite him, unmercifully!

* * *

Dark came to check on them five minutes later. His reaction to Wiz's true identity?

"So you're really a rabbit? Rune will love this! Come on guys, I'm taking you back to camp!" said Dark.

"What about…?" started Gale.

"Yue will come to check on them in an hour. If they haven't freed themselves by then, we'll take them to the camp too!" answered Dark.

* * *

At the Niwa base camp, mixed reactions filled the air…

"I can't believe Wist is really a rabbit!" said Rune.

"Kyu!" said Wiz as he chomped on a large strawberry.

"He certainly likes strawberries…" laughed Syaoran.

"So, Wist or Wiz or whatever, why did you reveal yourself now?" asked Iruka. He shared the same room with Wist, and he never knew about his friend!

"Kyu! Because I wanted to help you! I didn't want my only friends to fall prey to Death!" answered Wiz.

"Thanks Wiz. But why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Rune.

"Kyu, I didn't want to be treated differently. I'm the last of my kind…" said Wiz.

"You're more than welcome to stay here, Wist. But could you please warn us the next time you attack Krad?" asked Iruka.

"Kyu! Kyu!" said Wiz as he returned to his true form. He jumped onto his shoulder and acted playfully.

"Hehehe, I guess I should get used to this. But Dark, will Wist still be able to participate in the program?" asked Iruka.

"Sure, so long as he doesn't stir up trouble, I doubt anyone will care."

"Yay! Hey Wist, you want more strawberries?" laughed Iruka.

"KYU!!!" replied Wiz happily.

And so, Wiz the bizarre rabbit remained in the family. And if anyone is wondering, it's the same Wiz that Daisuke lets sleep on his bed! He lost his ability to talk in an accident, till Daisuke re-taught him. Next up, what happens to the Hikari army now that the general is gone?


	14. Lost without a leader

**Lost without a leader**

It took the Hikari army two days before they realized their general and the others were gone and they weren't likely to come back. Though they regretted the loss, they continued without them. But things started going sour very quickly without the general to command them.

His tactical knowledge and battle experience was sorely missed as barrage after barrage of attacks came at them from all directions. The entire army was thrown into chaos and it was clear that unless the general suddenly reappeared to take command, the Hikari attack on the Niwa clan was doomed.

* * *

"I've had it with this army! I want to go back home!" complained many of the soldiers.

"ENOUGH WHINING!" roared the commander.

"But sir, this campaign is pointless without the general!" they whined.

"I SAID ENOUGH WHINING! Unless you morons want to answer to the elders back at the temple, I suggest you toughen up and keep going!"

"I bet the Niwa clan isn't so thick-headed…" mumbled one of the soldiers.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! DID I HEAR YOU CORRECTLY, SOLDIER?!" the commander roared in fury.

The men had had enough of the pointless march and answered him in one mind.

"We want to go home NOW!" they cried as one.

"If you want to go home so badly, then why don't you go ask the enemy to surrender?!" he growled, pissed at their reply.

"Is that an order, sir?" retorted one of the soldiers defiantly.

"IF YOU WANT TO GO HOME SO DAMN BADLY, THEN YES!"

* * *

A large portion of the army split off and went in search of a scout from the Niwa camp. They didn't have to look long as the scouts came to them after they were out of sight from the main army.

"Did we hear you correctly? Do you really want to go back home so much that you went against the orders of the commanding officer?!" they said in disbelief.

"Yes, you heard correctly! Ever since the general disappeared and didn't return the army has gone awry. This whole campaign against your clan is pointless without someone like the general leading it!" answered one of the soldiers.

A girl with silver-white hair dropped down from the tree in amusement.

"If you really want to go home, then we can help. But it'll have to wait until most of the militia follows your example," she said.

"So we're not prisoners then?" asked one of the Hikari, hopeful.

"Not if you say the two magic words…" she replied playfully.

"We surrender," they all said.

"Those are the two words we needed to hear before we bring you to the main camp. Follow me boys," she laughed.

* * *

At the Niwa camp, many of the girls from the Dorms came to see the Hikari soldiers. The soldiers were very surprised to find out who the girls were. They were even more shocked at the fact that the healers who gave them check-ups after all the attacks were young! (In the Hikari clan, the elders usually take all the young women and have them as personal healers until they're around 30 years old.) 


	15. The beginning of the third clan

**The beginning of the third clan**

Many of the Hikari soldiers that had left were unmarried, so they flirted with the young healers shamelessly. It quickly became obvious to Rune and Syaoran that several of the two clans were becoming interested in each other. Syaoran couldn't sleep at all for two days straight as a crazy idea began to form in his head…

"Rune, can I talk to you in private?" asked Syaoran.

"Sure."

* * *

"What do you want to talk about, Syaoran?" asked Rune.

"It's about the Hikari soldiers and the healers…"

"You think that it's not a good thing that they're becoming more hospitable to the other clan?" asked Rune.

"No, no I wasn't thinking about that at all. I believe that their interaction with each other is a very good thing! It's something else that's been bothering me…"

"What?"

"I was wondering if a third clan could be created; one with both bloodlines combined into one."

"You're kidding…" said Rune in shock.

"Think about it! If the two clans came together and formed a third clan with both bloodlines then it might end all the pointless fighting between them!"

"Basically what you're trying to say is that a third clan might help resolve the Krad-despises-Dark syndrome…" she joked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"You're either crazy or brilliant…" Rune muttered.

"Funny how those two often walk hand-in-hand," joked Syaoran.

"I'll talk to father about this the next time I see him. Why don't you go mention your idea to Dark and see what he thinks about it?"

* * *

"You might have something there, Syaoran…" Dark said thoughtfully.

"I wonder why no one else has ever thought about it before…" said Syaoran.

"Probably because the two clans were always fighting each other that the idea would be considered utterly ridiculous."

"True," Syaoran admitted.

* * *

When their father heard of Syaoran's idea, he actually thought it might work. If nothing else, the Hikari clan would quit treating women like dirt. (They'd have to, considering the fact that Niwa women would retaliate to such bad treatment!)

They presented the idea to the others, and got mixed reactions. The veterans of the clan opposed what they thought was a ridiculous idea; while the younger and less experienced members supported it wholeheartedly! In the end the younger generation out-voted the veterans. And so, what was considered a crazy idea was to be put to the test when the Hikari clan's attack on the clan as over.

It took over a month before enough of the Hikari army left the main group in favor of the Niwa clan helping them go back home. Soon it became very, very clear to the commanding officers that trying to force the army to continue was pointless. They went to meet with the Niwa general for to request a truce. Both sides met and the attack against the Niwa clan was dropped. It wasn't until after BOTH sides signed the truce that Syaoran introduce his idea of a middle clan with both bloodlines. The idea met some opposition from the commanding officers, but the remaining Hikari left were all for the idea. The officers raised their hands in defeat as they had been overwhelmingly outvoted by their troops.

* * *

"So, Syaoran, how do we go about starting this 'third' clan?" asked Dark.

This question had been on Syaoran's mind the night before and he didn't sleep until he had a solution.

"We let the Hikari soldiers who want to remain here in our territory stay while the rest go home. The soldiers who stay can then get together with our female healers and hopefully end up falling in love. The half-Niwa, half-Hikari child will stay with us until they are old enough to be married. That sound good to you?"

"That sounds good in theory, but who will be the first to have a child with both bloodlines? They would have to set the example for the others to follow or it won't work," said the Hikari officer.

"I think I know who'll be the first to have a child with both bloodlines…" said Dark as his eyes went to Rune and Syaoran.

"Why are you looking at…?" they said in unison.

* * *

"Rune Niwa and Syaoran Hikari. I have a feeling that they'll be the first ones to start the new clan," said Dark, "OW!" (Rune and Syaoran had aimed two large rocks at Dark and actually hit the mark!)

A week later, a majority of the Hikari army began the trip home. Nearly 30 of the soldiers stayed in the Niwa clan's territory to attempt starting the Hikari-Niwa crossbreed.

Rune and Syaoran continued as before, but subtle changes in the way they acted towards each other were beginning to form. Dark had known this would happen, and he didn't try to stop it.


	16. Rune's heart thaws at last

**Rune's heart thaws at last**

Syaoran was awake and for some reason, couldn't get back to sleep. This was because a certain Fortune-teller was on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter how hard he tried. He decided to go out for a walk to clear his thoughts. He went into the garden and walked among the flowers which glistened like jewels in the light of the full moon.

He was approaching the fountain when he stopped. Someone was out there, and he intended to know who it was. He crept around the bushes nearby and then looked at the person near the fountain. He almost gasped when he realized who it was! He stood there, staring at the person near the fountain.

It was Rune.

* * *

She was sitting near the fountain, gazing at the stars as if she were trying to find patterns. Her hair glistened as it became wet with the spray from the water splashing. Syaoran was transfixed and couldn't help but stare at her in wonder. He noticed idly that Rune had something in her hand and he dismissed it.

Suddenly Rune took the rock she had picked up and threw it directly at Syaoran snarling, "Show yourself, you peeping tom!"

The rock hit him dead on and he nearly blacked out. His legs finally obeyed his command to move and he stepped into her line of sight so she could see him clearly.

"Syaoran?!" she exclaimed in horror and shock.

"Sorry about that Rune. My legs refused to move until the rock you threw snapped me out of it!" laughed Syaoran nervously.

"What were you doing walking around the garden?" she asked.

"I took a walk because I couldn't sleep…" he answered vaguely. He neglected to mention _why_ he couldn't sleep.

"Why don't you come sit next to me and star gaze?"

"Okay…" he said as he sat down next to her.

* * *

The two sat there in silence as they tried to pick out the constellations in the night sky. At some point they had gotten up off the fountain's edge and sat down on a clear grassy spot instead. Syaoran and Rune didn't know when they fell asleep, but when they woke up the next morning they were in for a real shock!

They woke up in each other's arms. Syaoran was the first to awaken and he noticed very quickly that they weren't in the garden anymore! He was about to sit up when he finally noticed the weight on his chest. He looked down in shock as he realized that Rune was asleep on him, her hair splayed around her. He decided to wait until Rune woke up on her own; she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her.

He laid there in the bed for over half an hour before she finally woke up. He had noticed idly that they were in her room. When she woke up completely, however, she was horrified. She demanded that Syaoran explain how they both ended up asleep in her bed! That was when Dark finally came in the room.

* * *

"Sis, that wasn't his fault."

"What do you mean?!" she said angrily.

"You two fell asleep next to each other in the garden last night. I was walking by and saw you; so I carried both of you into your room. I couldn't remember where Syaoran's room was so I placed him in the bed next to you. You must have curled up next to him in your sleep," Dark explained.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you…" she growled.

"Because you two had already curled up next to each other when I found you anyway…"

"WHAT!" said Rune and Syaoran in unison.

Both of them had a hard time talking to one another without being embarrassed about what happened that morning. The family didn't know what had happened, but they weren't going to interfere. Nearly a month passed before they had to confront each other in the garden one night. This time it was Rune who had a hard time falling asleep.

* * *

She was walking past a certain statue when she stopped cold. It was Syaoran, and he appeared not to have sensed her presence. At first she didn't want to bother him, then she finally mustered the courage and walked up to him. He didn't hear her coming; his heart skipped a beat from shock when she lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Hello Rune. Let me guess, couldn't sleep?" he smiled.

"Hai…" she replied nervously; she remembered at little too well what happened the last time they met in the garden at night.

"You might as well sit down then. I was just thinking while watching the moon anyway," he said.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Random things, mostly."

"Syaoran, about that night…" she started.

"I know. It was an accident that happened between us. But it wasn't so bad if you stop to think about it…" he said vaguely. Rune could tell that that was what he had been thinking about while gazing at the moon.

* * *

They sat next to each other in silence; until Rune couldn't stand it any longer.

"Syaoran…"

He turned toward her, and she gazed into his eyes. She was lost amid the depths until Syaoran spoke.

"Rune…we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?"

"About this! About us!"

"What about us?" she asked, still lost in his eyes.

"We can't keep denying that there's something between us any longer," he said quietly.

"I know…" she said in a whisper. She laid her head on Syaoran's shoulder and he looked at her in shock.

"Rune…" Syaoran said as he wrapped his arm around her, and laid his head on her own. They fell asleep and once again Dark brought the two of them inside; though this time he put them in Syaoran's room.


	17. The cabin

**The cabin**

Rune woke up to find herself once again in Syaoran's arms. This time though, she laid back down with her head on his heart. He woke up and pulled her close to him. They lay there in silence until they both decided to get up. Dark entered the room yet again and said the one thing they least expected to hear.

* * *

"Dad thinks you two need to spend some time alone, so he's giving you the keys to the cabin in the woods."

"This had better not be a sick joke Dark…" snarled Rune.

"It isn't. If we leave now no one will see you or know where you went."

"I don't know…" said Syaoran.

"If you two don't come on your own, Dad said I could drag you there if I had to," said Dark evilly.

They got dressed quickly and left the house, Dark in the lead. They arrived at the cabin near sunrise, and Dark opened the door and motioned for them to enter.

"Dad also said you had to stay here for one month before he'll let you come home," Dark said.

They looked at each other and then glared at Dark.

"I'll leave you the keys; good luck. I'll see you two in a month," he said as he walked back towards the main house.

* * *

Rune and Syaoran were exhausted from the walk, and they fell asleep against each other in minutes. When Syaoran woke up around noon, he gently got out of the bed and locked the door. He went back to the bed and went back to sleep, Rune's hair splayed on him.  
Rune woke up in Syaoran's arms and she smiled. He woke up again and smiled back.

They got up around 3 in the afternoon to make something to eat. Rune tripped and almost fell when Syaoran caught her. She looked at him gratefully and then was shocked as he pulled her closer to him. She didn't resist as his face came closer to hers with each passing second. He kissed her gently and she kissed him back.

They remained like this for a while longer, though exactly how long they couldn't say. They finally separated and looked into each others eyes. Rune had never felt this safe, even when Rath was still around. She leaned against Syaoran with a sigh. He held her for a little while longer before they went back to their lunch. That night they fell asleep against each other with a content smile.

* * *

Things went like this for over two weeks, and the two felt happier than they ever did before. Rune and Syaoran kept becoming closer and closer to one another until even they could no longer deny the truth. They were in love. Finally a month had passed since they came to the cabin; Dark went up to see how well things were progressing.

"Yo Syaoran, Rune!" he called as he approached the door.

"Hello brother…" said Rune annoyed.

"Come to take us back home Dark?" asked Syaoran.

"You two ready to come back?" he retorted.

"It was nice to finally have some alone time and all, but I really feel like going back," said Rune.

"Let me guess, you're going to have chat with our father soon after we get back; right Syaoran?" said Dark grinning.

"Yup."

* * *

Syaoran approached the head of the Niwa clan, his nerves steady as he prepared for the talk ahead. Their father turned towards him and said, "You wanted to speak to me Syaoran?" He already suspected what this was about.

"Yes sir, it's about Rune…" he started.

"You want to marry her, don't you…" the Niwa leader chuckled as Syaoran blushed.

"How did you…?"

"I've suspected that this would happen ever since I saw Dark carrying you both into Rune's room. I have to say, that waiting for her to finally open up to you before even considering to ask _the_ question was a smart move."

"So I have your approval?" asked Syaoran nervously.

"You've had my approval ever since I first saw you carrying Rune on your back 3 years ago boy!" laughed their father. Syaoran let lose a sigh of relief.

That night he mustered up the courage and finally asked Rune to marry him. She accepted and the first Niwa-Hikari pairing began. And the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
